


Bedtime Story

by littledust



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles attempts to read Jean a bedtime story to some heckling from Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

"You're not doing the accent," Raven observes with a wicked smirk, crossing her arms. "How are you going to raise the next generation of young mutants if you don't give it your all?"

Charles sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "At age twelve, my version of a French accent was more based on film than any experience in Paris."

"His isn't that much better," Raven says, indicating Erik with her thumb and smiling the beatific grin of the woman whose mutant power allows for flawless imitation of voices. Erik raises an eyebrow.

"Can we read Madeline now?" Jean asks.


End file.
